I loved you Lily, always
by Cede
Summary: Slowly he bent down, brushed her lips lightly, “Love you, always will.” Lily has to tell an old muggle friend that she is engaged, but how can she?


Okay, I won't lie, I was inspired for this while listening to the music of this guy I really like, and I don't know… I can't imagine Lily not having a muggle crush or two…

This is bluntly Lily/OC

I'm not JKR

* * *

Quietly the music washed over her, the five cellos playing in perfect harmony. She swayed and let a single tear fall from her cheek. This music was for _her_, but she couldn't talk to _him._

He wrote her letters asking about her classes, and her teachers, every summer they were inseparable. Even Severus had understood their connection, and hadn't interfered with it. Of course Erik didn't mind Severus; he was just an odd fellow who went to school with her. She knew that he figured that he too was on scholarship there.

It wasn't that he was muggle, really, his music was a greater magic than any she could ever hope to conjure. The notes slid up and down the scale, and another tear fell. He had told her before the performance that he had good news, and she responded that she did as well, but he had been called away before either had been revealed. The key changed and he risked a glance over to her, she smiled in reply. He had told her in a letter that this was written for _her._

He never knew about her, and Hogwarts, her parents sent all of his letters for him. She had told her friends at school that he was her younger cousin. It kept James from asking too many questions and the girls from joking about him being her boyfriend.  
They would have been right.

They broke it off over the summer of her fifteenth year, but that hadn't stopped his letters, or hers. She had told him that she just couldn't keep up a long-distance relationship, he had somehow understood, but he still finished every letter with_ and as always… Love You, Erik._

He was a year older than her, already in a university for one year whereas she had only recently graduated. This was his final performance before summer break. The entire concert had been amazing, each student being allowed to premier one of their written pieces.

They finished, and she stood up, her copper hair thankfully shielding her eyes. She couldn't break his heart, she couldn't. But, she had a dinner with James parents that evening, to tell them, and he needed to know first. His curly black hair fell in front of his face as he and the other four musicians bowed. His curly black hair that he always fought to control, so unlike James constantly messing up his, so different, and yet, perfect.

He walked over to her through the crowd and grasped her hand. He smiled, still on a high from performing, grinned foolishly.

"Lily, I've great news! I got that scholarship to study abroad! I'm going to Baker!" He took her expression as a sign of confusion, "I know its not Julliard, but it is a great opportunity. I've got a friend who is going there, and he says it's awesome. It's a full ride and everything."

"Erik, I, I-" she wanted to cry, "I'm so happy for you!" she plastered a smile on her face.

"What is you news? I know you said something, but that iggit Tom grabbed me before you could say…" They were standing in the foyer now with the previously mentioned Tom flipping him off as he left.

"Um… ya, well, I met a guy… and he's great…" she dropped off looking away.

"Oh, is he here? I want to meet him then." He smiled looking over her shoulder.

"No… and well… were engaged…"

He looked back directly into her eyes, "I see…Lily, I'm very happy for you. Is it that Severus bloke?"

"No, his name is James Potter, and he's great." She replied lacking conviction.

"He is? Do you want me to stop writing?"

" No.. but…"

"Lily?" he asked, lightly touching her chin, causing her to look up.

"yes?"

Slowly he bent down, brushed her lips lightly, "Love you, always will."

* * *

Please R&R, even if you want to flame it…. 

ps, Baker is a real place, in Kansas (US) they exchane predomintly with Harlixton, and visa versa.

pps, I'm thinking of doing a second chapter, should I?


End file.
